


Another Potential Tragedy: Averted

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy waking from an injury, Gen, sappy men are sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: zebraljb  asked:Writing thing...Harry and Merlin at Eggsy's bedside as he wakes up from an injury?
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Another Potential Tragedy: Averted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).



'You know, you'd think I'd be used to this by now,' Merlin whispered, one thumb rubbing across Eggsy's knuckles, 'what with how often you both are in and out of medical.'

Harry huffed a sad laugh, more a snort of disdain than any sort of amusement, from where he was sat in a perfect mirror. One thumb rubbing along the palm of Eggsy's other hand to avoid the wiring.

'I'm not sure there _is_ a way to be prepared for these moments. The too-close calls that remind us of our mortality.'

'Very maudlin of you. Are you going to epouse a life of nonattachment for Kingsman, like the dramatic shit you are?'

'Fuck no, I'm nothing if not a selfish man and I'm going to take advantage of every moment I have with you. The both,' Harry looked up at Merlin, 'of you.'

'Would that happen,' Merlin began with a wry twist of his lip, 'to mean that you'll not be taking as many risks in the field?' Merlin knew it wouldn't be the case, and had mostly said it at all to see the way Harry flushed with indignation.

All these years, and he still drew just as much joy from pushing him now as he did then. Maybe that's what love was: not getting tired of the song and dance, even once it became familiar.

'Thought I was the one with a head injury,' Eggsy mumbled, eyes slits but mouth twitching in amusement when two sets of eyes snapped to his own. 'Peacock Hart not take risks? You'd think he was a pod person, love.' Harry barked a laugh and subtly went to wipe a tear- though it hadn't been an overt concern, his waking up meant that it would all be okay.

Merlin reached for the button to call the medical team without taking his eyes from Eggsy, glad beyond words that they'd made it through yet another potential tragedy together.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) feel free to send me prompts or recs or whatever. I'll try anything!


End file.
